


Appetite

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, HAHAHAHAhbAHSDBSDHF, M/M, prolly not that funny to you guys but it was ryghhg, teen n up because of a minor thing and also getting bitten in the neck, this is super short and dumb and i was howling the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Ferdinand finds (a) himself pinned against the wall by a certain fanged individual and (b) an unfortunate interest of his own.





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> smh ferdinand

“Don’t move a muscle, if you value your life.”

Ferdinand’s eyes widened as the dark-haired man sneered gruffly at him, the edge of his lip curling to reveal a sharp, glistening fang. 

“What...what will you do to me?” Ferdinand rasped, shivering where Hubert—that tall, pale man who stalked the shaded woods under a black cloak, despite the near-suffocating warmth of late spring—had him pinned against the wall.

“Hmm.” Hubert’s visible eye, a piercing light in the darkness of the manor, glistened with amusement. “You will see very soon.” His gloved hand traveled from Ferdinand’s neck to his chest, and Ferdinand swallowed weakly in terror as Hubert licked his lips, then leaned down and sank his teeth into Ferdinand’s neck.

The knight, who had simply come to take shelter from the rain and did not at all mean to intrude in Hubert’s hour of hunger, jerked at the stinging tines of pain that shot through him. He didn’t mean to, but he scrabbled at Hubert’s cloak and let out an unholy sound that echoed through the hall, and Hubert released him earlier than he’d meant to.

“Did you—are you—” Hubert wiped the dark red stains off his face, and Ferdinand, whose head was spinning from dizziness, felt the throbbing of more blood as it trickled out of the holes in his neck. “Did you..._enjoy_ that?”

“Um,” replied Ferdinand. Hubert raised an eyebrow, accusingly, from where he stared down at his visitor. “Was...was I not supposed to?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Ferdinand let his hands slip down from Hubert’s shoulders and return back to his sides. “My apologies.” The two men, both quite shocked, avoided each other’s gaze in an uncomfortable silence until Ferdinand stupidly suggested, “You can—ah—you can do it again, if you’d like.”

“I would not,” Hubert answered, his voice breaking a little. “I’ve lost my appetite. Let me find you some bandages.”


End file.
